La Suciedad
La Suciedad es el tercer episodio de Superhéroes de la 1º Temporada. Descripción: Jazmín es una fanática de la limpieza. Ella debe limpiar su casa, pero apareció la primera virgen, que es villana, llama Virgen Tiara (del camino), quiere ensuciar la casa de Jazmín. ¿Cómo hará Jazmín para matar la primera virgen?. Comienzo Una tarde, Jazmín estaba preocupada en su casa por la suciedad sentada en su cama de su habitación y de Olivia, triste y deprimida. Jazmín: (hablando sola) No puedo creer que mi casa esta sucia y no está lavada en años. Sería mejor si puedo limpiarla......para eso, tengo las cosas de limpieza. Jazmín sale corriendo para buscar sus cosas de limpieza. Jazmín: Bueno...ahora, empiezo a limpiar. Jazmín revisa si tiene todo lo necesario para limpiar. Jazmín: Veamos, tengo: trapeador, recogedor de basura, plumero, roceadores de agua, escoba y una aspiradora...(miró la cubeta vacía)...oh, me olvidé poner agua a ésta cubeta......iré a buscarla. Mientras tanto, encontramos el equipo de rescate que están durmiendo y roncando adentro del escenario, excepto Chorro, quien despierta su equipo tocando la gran campana de oro que está en el techo del escenario. Chorro: Chicos, levántensen. Batigato: (se despierta sacudiendo la cabeza) ¡Whou! ¿Qué pasó?. Gatón: (lo mismo) ¿Qué pasó?. Gataladro: (lo mismo) Chorro, ¿qué pasa?. Chorro: (se baja del techo con sus pies cohetes) Amigos, recuerden que tenemos que limpiar el escenario antes que oscurezca. Gatón: ¡Ah! Si lo recordamos. Batigato: Bueno, vamos. Ellos empiezan a limpiar, mientras tanto, empieza a sonar la canción llamada "Dr. Sun", de Ace of base. I don't want to be alone on the beach, no Give me Dr. Sun, he's my man I don't want to be alone on the beach, no Angel of the night, give him to me I believe to let a little sunshine in my life I believe in him and me My vacation is gonna be a pleaseant memory I will have him everyday I'm gonna do what's good for me I'm gonna meet Dr. Sun Laision dangerous for me I share it with the cream of girls Who's the worst In seeking Dr. Sun I don't want to be alone on the beach, no Give me Dr. Sun, he's my man I don't want to be alone on the beach, no Angel of the night, give him to me I believe to let a little sunshine in my life I believe in him and me My vacation is gonna be a pleaseant memory I will have him everyday I can never live without him, I can't stand it I can never live without it, I can't stand it I can never live without him, I can't stand it I can never live without it, I can't stand it Guess who It's the famous Dr. Sun I don't want to be alone on the beach, no Give me Dr. Sun, he's my man I don't want to be alone on the beach, no Angel of the night, give him to me I believe to let a little sunshine in my life I believe in him and me My vacation is gonna be a pleaseant memory I will have him everyday I believe to let a little sunshine in my life I believe in him and me My vacation is gonna be a pleaseant memory I will have him everyday Terminó la canción. Mientras tanto, en la casa de Jazmín...ella terminó de limpiar su casa. Jazmín: (sonriendo) Quedo impecable. Una casa hermosa y brillante. Iré a buscar mi hermana bebé, Olivia. Jazmín se va hacia su habitación. Continuación Ya es de noche, y en una escena, encontramos una primera virgen villana llamada Tiara (virgen del camino). Ella observa Jazmín en sus vinoculares como ella terminó de limpiar su casa. Tiara: (molesta) ¡Qué insoportable!, Jazmín siempre es la mejor fanática de la limpieza en toda la Argentina. Si su casa estaría siendo un desastre y con mucha suciedad, ella no podrá volver su sonrisa. Entonces, yo lo haré que ensucie, y voy a buscar lodo, yeso y montones de basura, que los traeré en cubetas (Tiara se va volando riéndose maliciosamente para buscar todas las cosas en cubetas). En el escenario, el equipo de rescate terminaban de limpiar también....... Gataladro: Bueno......ahora......¿qué hacemos?. Batigato: No sé...pero estamos cansados. Gatón: Bien...entonces. Empezó a sonar la alarma de emergencia. Chorro: Es la alarma de emergencia. Gataladro: Hay un problema peligroso. Batigato: Vamos al centro de emergencia. Al llegar el centro de emergencia.... Gatón: Activaré la gran pantalla. En la gran pantalla, se encuentra la imagen de la cubita naranja, Duddy. Duddy: Equipo de Rescate, tenemos un peligro de limpieza. La virgen del camino, que su nombre real se llama Tiara, va a ensuciar la casa de Jazmín con lodo, yeso y montones de basura en cubetas. Chorro: ¿Quieres decir que costará mucho tiempo en limpiarla?. Duddy: Exactamente......ella está muy celosa de Jazmín. Gatón: ¿De qué?. Duddy: Jazmín siempre fue la mejor fanática de la limpieza en toda la Argentina. Tiara se enfadó de celos......y por eso......eviten que ella lo ensucie......¡Buenas noches!. Chorro desactiva y apaga la gran pantalla. Batigato: Creo que Tiara será nuestra primera villana. Chorro: Chicos, vamos. Al llegar a la casa de Jazmín...Tiara llevaba cubezas con lodo, yeso y mucha basura. El Equipo de Rescate se pusieron a estorbar el paso hacia la virgen. Batigato: (enojado) Whuo, whuo, whuo. Espérate, Tiara. Tiara: Ustedes, ¡fuera de aquí!. Gatón: (enojado) No iremos a ninguna parte. Gataladro: (lo mismo) Hasta que usted deje de ensuciar la casa de Jazmín. Así que, tú eres la mortalidad principal. Tiara: (bromeando) ¿Cómo lo sabes?......no hay tiempo para discusiones......ahora voy a ensuciar. Voy a tratar de ensuciar a ustedes mismos. Chorro: (se enfurece fácilmente sonrojándose) Eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Ellos empiezan a luchar contra Tiara. Ella lanza lodo en su cubeta directo hacia Batigato y éste con su espada azul, se puso a golpear el lodo y va directo hacia Tiara ensuciándola. Tiara: Eso no era lo que deseaba. Tiara lanza yeso directo hacia Gataladro y éste con su espada naranja, se puso a golpear el yeso y va directo hacia ella endureciéndose los brazos y las piernas. Tiara: Oh, vamos. Tiara lanza montones de basura directo hacia General Gatón y éste con su espada roja, se puso a golpear toda la basura hacia ella asfixiándose y desde ahí muere y se cae al suelo y se convirtió en estatua. Chorro: Bien hecho, chicos. Mientras tanto, Jazmín sale de su casa con Olivia, su hermana pequeña, para observar que el equipo de rescate estaban luchando contra la muerta virgen Tiara, pero terminó la batalla. Jazmín: ¿Qué haces, amigos?. Batigato: Es que teníamos nuestra primera villana. La virgen del camino, que su nombre real se llamaba Tiara, quería ensuciar tu casa porque estaba celosa de que tú eres la mejor fanática de la limpieza en toda la Argentina. Chorro: Pero...¡Tranquila!...ya está muerta. Ahora sí serás la robot más hermosa del mundo. Jazmín: ¡Gracias, Chorro!. Chorro: De nada. Jazmín: Estaba pensando......que les cantaré a ustedes la canción llamada "Into the night of blue", de Ace of base............porque estas noches son azules y miren como brillan las estrellas y la luna llena. Jazmín empieza a cantar. Into the night of blue, into the night of blue Haven't heard your voice for a long long time Still you have me hanging of the line Still thinking 'bout you Haven't seen a smile upon my face And I haven't slept a night for days I go, I go Into the night of blue You don't know what I'm going through Life is empty and sad without you I'm living lonely, where's my baby Into the night of blue I don't know what I'm going do Life is empty and sad without you I'm living lonely, where's my baby In my mind are pictures of the past Telling me a story meant to last Still holding onto Days out on the beach out in the sun Nights when I was still your only one Now I go, I go Into the night of blue You don't know what I'm going through Life is empty and sad without you I'm living lonely, where's my baby Into the night of blue I don't know what I'm going do Life is empty and sad without you I'm living lonely, where's my baby Funny how these memories Only lead me back to you They lead me back to you Now I go, I go Into the night of blue, into the night of blue Haven't heard your voice for a long long time Still you have me hanging on the line Now I go, I go, I go, I go Into the night of blue You don't know what I'm going through Life is empty and sad without you I'm living lonely, where's my baby Into the night of blue I don't know what I'm going do Life is empty and sad without you I'm living lonely, where's my baby Into the night of blue, into the night of blue Into the night of blue, into the night of blue. Continuación Terminó la canción. Chorro: Jazmín, tu voz es tan hermosa para el canto de felicidad. Jazmín: Gracias, Chorro. Chorro: Te quiero mucho......y siempre lo haré. Jazmín: Yo también te quiero mucho (se besan). El equipo de rescate y Jazmín empiezan a cantar la amistad. (Jazmín): Quería descubrir cómo hace nevar el secreto de la nieve quería investigar (Batigato): Más nuevos amigos ahora tenemos (Gataladro): y con cualquier clima nos divertiremos (General Gatón): aunque brille el sol (Chorro E. Gato): o empieze a nevar (4 gatos): cuando tienes amigos se puede jugar (Jazmín): Así es la amistad (4 gatos): la amistad (Jazmín): así es la amistad (4 gatos): la amistad (Jazmín): es algo especial (4 gatos): algo especial (Jazmín): así es la amistad (Chorro): No te preocupes si nieva no te preocupes si no piensa en lo que estan cerca de tí un amigo es lo mejor (Jazmín): Así es la amistad (4 gatos): la amistad (Jazmín): así es la amistad (4 gatos): la amistad (Jazmín): es algo especial (4 gatos): algo especial (Jazmín): así es la amistad (4 gatos): así es la amistad (Jazmín): es algo especial (Todos): así es la amistad. Fin. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la 1º Temporada